


2.14 柠檬产物

by Alice_Z



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Z/pseuds/Alice_Z
Summary: 我不知道我在写什么，就是想甜一下自己而已 [肾虚]
Relationships: Singto x Krist
Kudos: 5





	2.14 柠檬产物

[2.14] 柠檬产物  
Singto推开门进去的时候屋里只有一盏昏黄的床头灯在尽职尽责的发着光，而旁边灰色大床上躺着一具光溜溜的雪白的身体，不用想，那一定是自家的nong了。

Singto看着眼前的一幕只觉得鼻血要流出来，下意识摸了摸，然后舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。床上的krist扭着白花花的身体迷蒙着眼睛看着singto，手腕被红色的绳子绑着系在床头，红色衬得krist的小臂更加白皙，singto忍不住上去摸了一把。

“kit是怎么把自己绑住的？”

“唔...网上学来的...” 

Singto眯起眼仔细地看了看krist手腕上的结勾起了嘴角，“那我该奖励kit点什么呢？”

“P’sing，有没有给我买相机保护——唔...”

Singto没等他说完就捉住了krist胸前的一点粉嫩捏了捏，“kit一个人在家里这么躺多久了？嗯？”

“也就...十分钟吧...”

Singto叹了口气抱住了身下的krist，头埋在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，鼻子顶着他的耳根上下滑动，呼出的热气喷洒在krist的耳朵上，痒的他扭动着身躯想躲开。

“别动，光着躺这么久着凉了怎么办？先暖暖。”singto使了点劲固定住怀里的人慢慢用体温把身下微凉的身躯捂热。

“P...今天的点名顺利吗？”

“不要管，有你在家等我就好了。”singto贪婪的嗅着krist身上淡淡的奶香味，那是singto特意买来的沐浴露。Singto说的都是真的，就算自己工作学习一天再怎么累，只要想到家里有krist在等自己回家就会轻松不少，偶尔回到家直接挂在krist身上撒个娇还会换来krist甜甜的吻，就像现在一样。

Krist歪过脑袋的同时singto也转过头，两个人的鼻尖轻轻擦过再错开，唇轻轻贴到一起，两个人常年在一起培养出的经验让他们无需花时间找寻合适的角度。灼热的呼吸打在对方脸上，singto探出舌尖顶了顶krist的唇，对方便张开了小嘴伸出小舌勾着自己的舌头伸进对方湿润的口腔。

Singto轻轻支起身体一只手捏住krist的后颈，一只手捏住krist的下巴让他躲闪不得也更大的张开嘴接受自己舌头对他口腔的扫荡。Singto舔过krist的每一颗牙齿，舌尖滑过敏感的上颚，再勾住那条柔软的小舌轻轻吮吸。

Krist难耐的扭动着身躯磨蹭着singto身上的布料，他脑海中只是在后悔自己不该因为怕绳子松开而非常使劲的给自己打了结。口中的唾液已经来不及吞咽，开始溢出唇边，顺着嘴角滑进耳边的头发里，singto抬起脑袋看krist红着脸大口地呼吸着觉得可爱，于是又轻轻啄了一口已经红润的唇。

Singto坐起身双手沿着krist的脖颈向下滑过锁骨，滑过胸前粉嫩的凸起转上一个圈，再向下滑过腰侧，满意的看着krist微微颤抖着。

“P’sing~~”krist红着脸觉得singto温热的手滑过微凉的肌肤带起一串火星，点燃了内心深处的渴望。下身已经微微抬起了头，在singto的牛仔裤下轻轻磨蹭着。

Singto不慌不忙的往后挪了一些，看着krist抬头的玉茎在空中颤颤巍巍，他伸出指尖绕着krist光滑的皮肤打圈，感受着身下人更加剧烈地颤抖。

“kit什么时候刮掉了？”

“唔...刚..刚刚...”krist禁不住这些微弱的刺激，呻吟已经要破口而出。

Singto俯下身亲吻krist好看的侧颈，顺着绿色的血管一点点吻下去，感受着krist独一无二的心跳，手回到胸前粉嫩的突起上揉搓。两颗乳珠很快硬了起来，krist本就敏感，今天还好死不死的非要尝一口那瓶印着催情的果汁——说起来都怪Tay送给自己的一大盒子东西，不就是拿他来挡了一下相机绳子的事情嘛？

Singto感到身下人的不专心于是猛地一口嘬住了他左边的乳头轻轻吮吸，Krist咬着下唇感受着从胸口蔓延开的快感扭动着腰肢。Singto睁开眼看着眼前白花花的胸脯不禁上手开始摩挲揉捏起来，本来因为健身而有些凸显的胸肌此时更是尽责的体现出来，从两边向中间挤出一个浅浅的沟壑。Singto顺着浅浅的沟舔弄，krist仰起脖颈大口地呼吸着，他的手被自己牢牢拴住倒是极大的方便了singto的动作。

Singto转而含住另一颗乳珠放进嘴里拨来拨去，绕着乳珠打转激起krist的一阵阵颤抖，嘴里断断续续的传来小声的呻吟。Singto伸出舌尖顶住乳珠用牙齿轻轻咬着边缘，再使劲的吸住放开，发出啵的一声。满意的看着胸前的两颗乳珠被自己玩弄成红色泛着水光，singto把手滑向了krist的腰侧。

“舒服吗kit？”

“嗯....舒服...”

Singto勾起唇角看着身下白皙的人染上情欲的粉红看起来就像一块诱人的蛋糕，他摩挲着krist敏感的侧腰，身下的人明显扭的更欢了。Krist本就白的发光，藏在衣服之下的皮肤更是白嫩细滑，像一块上好的羊脂玉一样，singto低下头叼起一块腰侧的软肉啃咬，印下一个个暧昧的痕迹。

“啊...P’sing...不要碰腰...”

Singto闻言真的放过了krist的腰转而抚摸起他光滑的大腿，本以为会按照顺序摸上自己下半身的krist扁了扁嘴，小kit早就挺立起来了，等着singto的抚慰，而他偏偏不去碰，而是顺着大腿摸到小腿，再摸回来。Krist只觉得脸更红了，身体也更燥热了。Singto抬起krist的小腿放到自己的肩膀上摩挲着脚踝，歪过头咬住他紧实的小腿。Krist的腿是出了名的好看，自己也是屡次被那双腿吸走了目光，现在握在手里咬在嘴里更是幸福满满，于是也就不紧不慢的左边印一个痕迹，右边印一个痕迹。

Krist看着自己的腿再singto嘴下变得红痕斑斑羞红了脸，他企图让singto放过自己的小腿于是轻轻往回抽动了一下。Singto也顺着他松开，拢住他的脚放在自己胸前轻轻的笑起来，Krist的脚踩在singto的胸口感受着他笑起来时的震颤觉得自己整个人都在跟着颤，但还是决定壮着胆子做些让singto愉快的事。

Singto的上衣裤子早就不知飞到了哪里去，全身只剩下一条内裤包裹着也已经挺立的巨物。Krist的脚慢慢滑过singto的胸前，掠过结实的腹肌，最后轻轻踩上singto正昂扬的欲望。Singto挑着眉看krist让他想缩回自己的脚，但脚心传来的温度却让他留恋，于是他动了动脚趾勾住singto内裤的边缘拉下最后的遮羞布。

Singto吸了一口气看着krist白皙的小脚踩弄和自己肤色一样偏深的欲望，眯起眼睛看着他酡红着的小脸舔了舔嘴唇——真是个小妖精啊，今晚，不，今夜他要好好品尝一番。

Krist小心的用脚扶着singto的欲望上下滑动，感受着那粗长的一根在脚心颤动，也来了些逗弄的兴致，伸出圆润的脚趾摩擦头部，让脚上沾满溢出的透明液体，再向下涂满singto的整个柱体。Singto双手握住那双使坏的小脚裹紧自己叫嚣的欲望上下撸动，krist被动的看着自己的脚在两侧小麦色肌肤的夹层中变得红润起来。

Singto看krist脸色越来越红，白皙的大腿温度越来越高，还有起伏的胸膛变得越来越快皱了皱眉，俯下身额头抵住krist的额头。

“kit不舒服吗？是刚刚着凉了吗？怎么这么烫——”

Krist回过头一口咬住singto说话的嘴唇嘬了一口，然后闭上眼睛动了动嘴没说出话来，只是轻微的摇了摇头。

既然如此——singto就不客气了。

Singto重新把krist白皙的腿架上自己的肩膀摩挲细嫩的皮肤，顺着腿的内侧一路舔吻，直到吻到那两颗圆圆的阴囊一口含进了嘴里。Krist激得扬起了脖颈，今天的前戏未免太长了点，他已经快要忍不住了。Krist难耐的蹭了蹭床单却只是换来singto用力得掐住自己的大腿，singto不慌不忙得照顾好两颗球以后沿着krist粉嫩的柱身舔弄，krist只能更加激烈的抖动身子。

“P’sing~~”

krist甜腻得呼唤让singto更想欺负身下的白团子，于是将那正在颤抖的玉茎含进温热的口腔，伸出舌尖绕着柱身舔弄，时不时的顶着那正往外溢出前列腺液的小孔。Krist只觉得自己经历了singto漫长抚慰的身体变得更加敏感，此时已经经不住眼前发白了。

“P....哈啊....kit，kit不行了...唔...”

Singto闻言吐出了快要达到高潮的可怜玉茎，探过身体去那床头柜里的润滑液。Krist虽然没有爽到头但是此时他更想要singto填满自己空虚的身体，于是抬起腿勾住singto的腰摩擦了一下。

“P’sing，kit自己扩张过了——”

Singto身子一怔低下头看着krist红红的小脸觉得今晚这个小妖精真的——太过引人犯罪了，如果明天下不了床可不要怪自己下手太重。他退回去捞起krist的大腿放在肩头，伸出手指探向臀缝里的隐秘之地，触碰到熟悉的褶皱以后轻轻一使劲便探进了那个已经湿润的小洞，曲起指节四处抠弄就听到krist传来细细的喘息声。Singto退出手指抚摸着一圈褶皱，krist便扭着腰难耐的看着自己，眼尾红红的，弥漫着水汽的眸子正盯着自己看。Singto深吸了一口气扶住自己已经饥渴难耐的阴茎对准了那个正一张一合的小洞磨蹭了一圈，腰一沉就全根没入。

两个人齐齐的闷哼一声，还不等singto有动作，krist已经开始扭动自己的腰了，小腿死死的勾住singto的脖子往下拉。Singto挑着眉看了看今天格外主动的krist觉得肯定发生了点什么自己不知道的事，但是现在，既然自家白团子这么迫不及待，那就满足他啊！

Singto俯下身再次亲上已经格外水润的红唇，舌头伸进去和krist的纠缠到一起，身下一下比一下更重的挺进肉穴深处，耳边是接吻的水声和krist抑制不住的细碎呻吟。经过这么多年的探索singto对krist身体的每一处敏感都了如指掌，甚至还让krist变得更加敏感。以前可以轻轻抚摸一下耳垂但不会炸毛的厉害，现在看到有人想要勾住自己的脖子都会下意识躲开，这一度让krist的众朋友变得诧异不已，纷纷都怪罪到singto头上，说他管的太严了。每每这个时候krist只会红了张脸提高分贝的反驳。

Krist感受着身下猛烈的撞击不仅没有得到满足反而觉得想要更多，他心里对自己的嘴欠骂骂咧咧，嘴里吐出来的却是一声高过一声的呻吟。Singto对准krist穴内那点敏感的凸起磨圈，引起身下人的一阵阵战栗，他全数退出再用力的撞进去，准确的压在那一点上。Krist张开嘴喊不出声，只觉得自己被过分的累积的快感冲刷，身下挺立的小kit已经喷洒出一股股精液。

Singto满意的看着krist小腹上粘腻的一片，又伸出手套弄了一翻微微疲软的小kit，krist便在床上扭得更欢了。Singto俯下身解开系着krist手腕的绳子，看着对方眼角带泪好不可怜的看着自己心一软把人搂进了怀里。

“P’sing，还要....”

Singto用鼻子磨蹭着krist发热的皮肤忽略了他的话，于是krist用了不知从哪里来地力气一把推倒了singto把自己变成了上位。Singto也不恼，抬起手掌抚摸那双细滑柔嫩白皙的腿，看着身上全身透着分红的krist为我牛肉的笑着。Krist被看的脸通红，俯下身亲了亲singto的眼睛，那是他最爱的眼睛，会发生爱的光波，让自己幸福无比。

Singto挺动了一下腰，身上的人被猛地一记深顶顶出了一声粘腻的呻吟，然后自己坐起身开始前后晃着纤细的腰肢。Singto扶住krist的腰开始配合他上下挺动起来，换来了一声声婉转的软吟。

“kit...kit...kit你今天真美...”  
“唔啊...因...因为..喜欢P’sing...嗯啊....”

Singto听的动情更深，深到极致便是对准krist的敏感一点死命冲撞，企图听到身上人儿更多美妙的声音。而krist确实控制不住自己，已经不知道自己嘴里在念叨些什么了，只知道现在在自己身体里冲撞的巨物像是要把自己贯穿一样。

Singto揉捏着krist柔软的臀瓣把他们分的更开，方便自己更深的插进去，krist粉嫩的小穴吞吐着singto狰狞的巨物，每一次退出会拼命挽留，带出一些鲜红的穴肉，而全数吞进去的时候singto只觉得他紧致的穴道紧紧的吸着自己。

Krist的玉茎早就再一次硬挺，在一上一下的动作中摆动着，前端涌出一股股的透明液体，打湿了两人的小腹。Krist伸出手去抚慰自己难耐的下身却被singto死死按在腿边，krist后仰着身体爽到极致，长时间在上让他有些脱力，更多的把singto的欲望吞进身体里，刺激着他的每一个细胞。

Singto半坐起身把krist搂进怀里，凑到他耳边，“要是非要摸点什么，就去摸自己的乳头。”

Krist颤抖着双手听话的去抚慰自己胸前的凸起，还色情的把自己的按在singto的上面随着挺动摩擦。Singto倒吸了一口气，加快了身下抽送的速度，每一下都顶在krist的肉穴深处，退出时滑过敏感点碾压一圈。身上的人显然受不住这种刺激，穴道开始痉挛，呼吸加快，埋在自己肩头的krist一口咬住了singto肩上的一小块肉。Singto一边加快了速度一边把人往上提了提，低下头叼起他一侧凸起在嘴里舔弄，咬住柔嫩的乳珠吮吸，另一只手也用圆圆的指甲抠弄。

Krist仰起头呜咽了一声变再没了声音，身下的玉茎欢快的吐出了更多的玉液，穴道在高超的欢愉中蠕动不止，狠狠的绞着singto的阴茎。Singto不给他喘息的机会发狠的抽送了十几下就着这个姿势把微热的精液射进krist肉穴深处，激得krist的阴茎又吐出了一小股液体。

两个人抱在一起喘息着，krist的小手攀住singto宽厚的后背均匀自己的呼吸，微微一动便感到后穴里的热流顺着交合的地方外流。Singto刚刚发泄完的阴茎在滑出来的时候滑过krist的凸起让他又轻呼一声。

Krist歪过头看着singto的俊脸痴痴的笑起来，singto低头亲了一口krist布满汗珠的鼻尖微微一笑，“kit满足了没？”

“唔...我要是说没有是不是显得很不好？”

“不会。”singto把krist摁到在床上翻了个个儿，覆上他漂亮的脊背，凑到他耳边呼出绵长的热气，“你可是诱惑了我很久啊kit...今夜你别想睡觉。”

Krist来不及说自己是开玩笑的就被singto再次填满，后入的姿势让singto的巨物进的更深，掰开他的两片臀肉也让他更好的看清了krist紧紧吸着自己的小穴。

“kit真美，吸得我这么紧啊？”

Singto用手指摸了摸krist的穴口，看着他瑟缩了两下身子变得粉红更是想狠狠疼爱他了，抬起手掌不轻不重的在krist白嫩的臀上落下几个巴掌，满意的感受着对方不住收缩的后穴。

“sing好喜欢，kit的味道太美了..”

Singto一边挺动精瘦的腰一边继续拍打着krist的臀，眼看着白皙的肌肤染上一层粉红，在自己的撞击下荡出波纹，singto使了点劲打在因为撞击而比周围更红的臀尖上，krist便使劲的绞紧了singto的巨物。

Krist咬住身下的床单忍受着疼痛转化出的快感，以及后穴里singto又深又重的撞击，下身因为过大的刺激再次抬头，无助的吐出些液体，滴在床单上晕开一片水渍。Singto温柔的握住krist的脖子让他抬起头，krist失去了床单抑制不住的呻吟出声，引出singto更多又快又深的抽送。Krist感到自己眼前一阵阵的发白，忍不住想要去抚慰自己，而如同上一次一样，singto半路拦截住把他的双手反扣在背后，krist也连同着被带的向后弯起了一个弧度。Singto一只手固定住krist的手腕，另一只便游走在他身体各处煽风点火。轮流揉捏已经红肿的乳头，顺着腰侧来回滑动，摸过身下的两颗圆球，轻握在手里把玩。

Krist觉得自己快要被玩坏了，出口却说不出拒绝的话，只有断断续续的呻吟，催促着singto再快一点深一点。Singto感受到他再次止不住痉挛的后穴一下堵住krist腿间就要喷薄的欲望小孔，使坏的几个深顶，看着krist的眼神都快要不能聚焦才放开，快速的撸动了两下便被射了一手粘腻。

Krist摇着头舒缓自己高潮过后过快的心跳和软的无力的身躯，singto把他翻了个身仰面放在床上。Krist摇了摇头嘴里嘟囔着不要了，然而singto只是选择忽略这些话，扛起他的一条腿放到自己肩膀上。

“kit，你今晚没有拒绝的余地。”

Singto一边说一边重新进入了屡次高潮后敏感的后穴开始新一轮的征伐，而krist只剩下无力的呻吟和无意识的配合着singto的动作摆动着腰。Krist在混沌的脑海里只想出了一件事——明天真的下不了床了，以后再也不随便尝试来激起singto的性奋了。

到了后半夜singto才放过了krist有些过度使用的后穴，抱着软成一滩水的白团子，不，说是红团子更确切，毕竟那具白净的身体已经布满了星星点点的红痕，还有一些干了的白色液体。Singto温柔的把人放进浴缸里细细的揉搓着，打出绵密的泡沫给krist洗干净，抠弄后穴里的液体时怀里的人皱了皱眉往自己怀里钻，singto心疼地吻了吻他的眉心，极尽温柔的把人清理干净。Singto拿浴巾包裹好krist放到柔软的床上趴好，搓热了手掌给krist按摩后腰，krist感受着舒适的按摩发出了细微的鼻息。Singto叹了口气下床，krist半睁开眼奶声奶气的问，“P’sing，你去哪里？”

“给你拿礼物啊~”

Singto拿着一个深棕色的相机保护壳回来，给krist晃了晃，然后走到桌子前把krist的相机放进去再回到床边，俯下身在krist脸颊上印下一吻。

“情人节快乐啊，我的kit。”

“唔，谢谢P’sing，早知道你真的会买我就说点别的了。” krist眨了眨眼睛

“嗯？你还想要什么？” singto抚摸着krist圆圆的脑袋

“就...P’sing的八千万彩礼啊——嘿嘿嘿。” krist笑了笑，和singto在一起这么多年了，虽然没扯红本本但是也没什么实质上的差别，说出来也是开玩笑而已。

“这个嘛...”singto对着krist眨了眨眼睛从床头两人合照的相框后边抠出一张银行卡塞到krist手里，“已经存好了kit。”

Krist看着手里的银行卡瞌睡都没了，瞪着大眼睛思考刚刚singto说的话的意义。

“P’sing.....你——”

“kit，彩礼我存够了，我们是不是可以领红本本了啊？”singto笑着把krist揽进怀里揉搓了一把krist的头发，“我迫不及待了。”

“唔，P’sing~”krist红了眼角，声音都有些颤抖，在singto怀里抬起小脸，“要领的，马上就去领！”

“那，kit先睡一会儿好不好？我们睡饱了再去~”

“唔，好！”krist闭了眼窝在singto怀里吸了一口令他安心的味道，突然又睁开眼揪着singto，“P’sing！”

“嗯？”

“情人节快乐~kit的心口位置永远留给P呐~”

“乖，P也一样啊，”singto轻轻笑了笑，“全身上下每一个细胞都爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道我在写什么，就是想甜一下自己而已 [肾虚]


End file.
